The invention relates to leg assemblies for baby's go-carts, and more particularly to a leg assembly for a baby's go-cart, which can be folded.
IT IS WELL KNOWN IN THE ART TO PROVIDE A BABY'S GO-CART OR WALKER COMPRISING A FRAME FROM WHICH A SEAT IS SUSPENDED TO SUPPORT A BABY'S BODY, A BASE FRAME WITH SEVERAL WHEELS, AND A PLURALITY OF LEG ASSEMBLIES PROVIDED BETWEEN THE TWO FRAMES, AND IN WHICH THE LEG ASSEMBLIES CAN BE FOLDED SO THAT THE GO-CART CAN EASILY BE CARRIED OR STORED.
However, in the conventional leg assembly, a U-shaped member and V-shaped leg member are folded down around a connecting member. Parts of the upper end portions of the V-shaped member are bent outwardly or perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis thereof. Other parts are engaged with the connecting member by penetrating therethrough. These parts protrude from the connecting member and are hazardous to a baby.
In order to overcome this drawback, a leg assembly has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Application No. 104307/1974 which was developed by the present applicant. However, this leg assembly still suffers from the fact that its upper member and inner frame are not sufficiently combined, and it is dynamically somewhat disadvantageous.